1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wound closure device, and more specifically to a device and method for applying a dressing onto a wound during a surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to minimize patient trauma, many types of surgeries are typically performed through as small of an incision as possible. Such minimally invasive surgical procedures can be used to treat various types of internal wounds. These wounds can be, for example, surgical incisions, accident-caused injuries, bleeding tumors or ulcers, tumor beds from which a tumor has been surgically removed, or any other tissue area requiring treatment. However, closure of internal wounds using minimally invasive procedures may be problematic and difficult. If blood flow from such a subcutaneous wound cannot be effectively and confidently arrested, the clinician must convert from laparoscopic or endoscopic surgery to open surgery in order to gain sufficient access to the tissue to enable closure of the wound through traditional open-surgery techniques such as suturing or clips.
Endoscopic surgery typically involves a cannula or trocar inserted through a relatively small incision through the patient's outer tissue layers to provide access to the patient's internal organs. Access to the surgical field during endoscopic surgery is limited. Thus, a limitation of endoscopic surgery is that it is relatively difficult to use multiple tools to effect wound closure. As a result, surgical instruments may be called upon to perform tasks without the aid of other instruments. However, consistent and reliable closure of a wound using only a single instrument is difficult to achieve. Further, surgical tools must fit through a narrow trocar of cannula.